Rin’sgetbackatsesshystory
by mommakoga-rin
Summary: Sesshy's being sooo mean to Rin lately! So Rin runs away to none other than Kenshin!
1. Lotsa Yelling

Rin's-get-back-a-sesshy-but-probably-won't-work-just-like-the-get-back-at-koga-one.

At Sesshy's castle

We see Sesshoumaru being his usual _moody_ self walking down the grand staircase of his pimped out bachelors pad. (A/n: XD) He strolled to the main dining hall and took his place at the head of the table. Jaken waddled up to his master.

" Where is Rin?" Sesshoumaru droned.

"W-well you see sir…um...L-lady Rin….she isn't hungry..and s-says she's skipping d-dinner." The toad managed to get out.

"WHAT?" Sesshoumaru screeched.

"She s-says she has b-better things to d-do then-"

"NOT IN MY CASTLE SHE DOESN'T!" Sesshoumaru yelled, knocking over the dining table.

He flew up the stairs and towards Rin room. He and Rin had been disagreeing of just about everything lately, probably because she was just learning she could speak back to him. Well he would settle this matter before it got out of hand!

"RIN!" Sesshoumaru pounded on the door. "OPEN UP!"

"No!" A voice came from behind the door.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?"

"I SAID NO! WHAT ARE YOU, DEAF?"

"YOU BETTER OPEN UP THIS DOOR BEFORE I TEAR IT DOWN! YOU HEAR ME, YOUNG LADY? Sesshoumaru screamed at her.

Footsteps were heard and the door slowly opened.

"What do_ you_ want?" Rin said.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me!"

Rin just let out a "pff".

"Why won't you come to dinner?"

"I'm not really hungry." Rin stated nonchalantly.

"Uh-huh." Sesshoumaru said in a I-don't-believe-a-word-your-saying-way. "It's because of that no-good boy again isn't it?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW KENSHIN LIKE I DO!" Rin screamed, shutting the door in Sesshoumaru's face.

"IT IS HIM! WHERE IS HE? I'LL RIP HIM TO SHREDS!" Sesshoumaru said, his doggy instincts coming out as he ripped the door.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO HANG OUT WITH YOUR TRASHY GIRLFRIEND!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT NARAKU LIKE THAT!"

"…" (A/N: Rin gets it from Momma Inu XDD)

"HMPH!" Sesshoumaru finally reduced the door to shreds, but Rin was gone out the window. (A/N: All the things that I used to know have gone out the window! Oh! Perfect theme song!)

"ERRR! THAT GIRL IS DEAD!" Sesshoumaru said as he flew to his room.

"Hmph." He sat down in a chair with frustration.

" Wassa matter baby?" A dark figure emerged from the shadows.

"Nothing Naraku…."

"What was all that yelling then? Hmmm?"

" It's just Rin….she's at it again…..I…I try so hard…but it's never enough! NEVER!" Sesshoumaru broke down into sobs. "Am I really THAT bad of a father figure? AM I?"

"Of course not baby-kins! You're a great parent! It's just HER that's the problem!" Naraku cooed.

"Rin? No it's me! It's all ME!" Sesshoumaru began to stuck on his thumb to comfort himself. Remembering a little too late that he had very sharp claws, he cut himself and began to cry louder.

"WAAAH! Sesshy hurt himself!"

"Aww come here my sweet wittle baby!" Naraku gave Sesshoumaru a big hug.

Rin, in da forest

"Gotta find Kenshin…woods so dark…and scary…wish Sesshou-..…wish Kenshin were here."

"Muhahaha! Lookie what we got here boys! A human!" A manical voice yelled from above.

"A human, a human!" Two other figures mimicked.

Rin tilted her head up. The figures jumped down on the path in front of her.

"Hello there. Now what's a pretty girl like you doing in the forest at night?"

Rin saw the figure was a man with a high ponytail. He had on a headband and a…a…a skirt?

"I was..um…going to see-"

"Me? How thoughtful of you! Now lets go! Boys!" The man snapped his fingers and the other two figures, one with a Mohawk the other with and afro, picked Rin up and followed the obvious leader of the group.

"Ah! L-lemnme go!"

"I don't think so my little flower!" the leader cackled.

a stones throw away

"What do you want from me? I have to go see Kenshin!" Rin said. She could now see that her captured were a tribe of wolf demons.

"You are to become my new women!" the leader announced.

"M-me? ME? WHY?"Rin was flabbergasted. (A/N: Hee Hee funny word)

"Well I used to have one…but she ran of with the mutt….." The leader began to get misty eyed.

Rin began to get up. "Well I'm sorry to hear about that, but I don't even know your name! I really have to go so-"

"The names Koga! And your not going anywhere." The wolf stood in Rin's way.


	2. Poor Sesshy

Rin's-get-back-a-sesshy-but-probably-won't-work-just-like-the-get-back-at-koga-one.

Disclamie: I don't own Inuyasha….or do I?twilight zone music plays

Ch. 2: The second installment!

…When we last saw our Rin, she was in the smelly cave of none other than Koga!...

"Look Koga! I have to go! So if you'd move outta the way." Rin tried to dart past Koga on the left but he grabbed her arm.

"Now were do you think your going…?" Koga snickered. He cupped her chin with his sick in-need-of-a-manicure claws. Rin stood petrified. (A/N: Who wouldn't be, his claws are sick!)

"Unhand her you sorry excuse for a demon!" A heroic voice yelled from the cave way.

"Kenshin! My Hero!" Rin yelled in delight.

"Hi Rin!" Kenshin said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh right! Saving you!" Kenshin drew his Sakabatou and got into his little Battousai-meji-revolution-mode.

"L-look man…uh…..I didn't know she was yours…um…here….you can have her!" He let go of Rin. C'mon guys…l-let's go!" Koga and company ran out of the cave and into the woods.

"Kenshin!" Rin ran at him and jumping into his arms.

"Orrrrroooooo!" Kenshin was knocked over by surprise.

"Hee Hee! Your so weird Kenshin!" Rin laughed.

"Don't 'Hee Hee! Your so weird Kenshin!' me! What do you think your doing in the forest at night! Do you know what could have happened?"

"Ugh! You sound like Sesshoumaru!"

"Isn't that the guy who hates me? I sound like _him_?" Kenshin asked, confused.

"Oh it's nothing! C'mon let's get out of this place!" Rin said, plugging her nose.

"Oh right. Let's go."

At Kenshin's not-as-pimped-out-bachelors-pad-but-this-pretty-happenin'

"I know it's not the kind of place your used to, but it's still home!" Kenshin smiled as he pushed back the cloth hanging in the front of his little hut. It was located in a small village at the end of the forest.

"Oh no! It's…um...cozy….." Rin said as she looked around.

Back at the nice roomy castle

"Sesshy-chan! Where are you going baby!" Naraku called after Sesshoumaru, who was makings his way toward the door.

"I'm going bring Rin's sorry butt back here!" Sesshoumaru said, still enraged.

"Why? All that child brings here is hate! It's much better this way Sesshy dear!" Naraku said.

"Still, I can't let her think she's won!" Sesshoumaru said, flames flickering in his eyes.

"You always were the competitive one…well, just hurry back!" Naraku said.

"I will, I will." Sesshoumaru said, planted a kiss on Naraku's lips, and left out the doorway. (A/N: Muhahaha!)

Sesshoumaru started off through the forest. He could smell where Rin had headed. Sesshoumaru stopped at Koga's cave.

"What was she doing here?" Besides Rin's scent and the wolf's scents, Sesshoumaru could smell another.

"That red haired boy…." Sesshoumaru said through gritted teeth. And so he headed toward the village.

"So why were you in the forest Rin?" Kenshin asked.

"Sesshoumaru's being a butt hole again." Rin stated.

"I see….well stay as long as you like!" Kenshin said happily.

"Thanks so much Kenshin! You're the best!" Rin got up and gave Kenshin a big hug.

"Ahem…..what are you two doing?" Sesshoumaru said from the doorway. Rin looked up from the hug.

"Sesshoumaru? What are _you_ doing here?" Rin said.

"A-ah M-Mr. Sesshoumaru S-sir! We w-weren't doing a-anything it's just...and t-hen…and-"Rin covered Kenshin's mouth.

"Shut up for sec!" Rin whispered. "That's none of your business Sesshoumaru, now please leave." Rin said, knowing it would make him mad.

"Excuse me? I don't think so. You're coming home right this minute!" Sesshoumaru said.

"How about, uh, no! I'm staying here with Kenshin forever!" Rin hugged Kenshin tighter.

"W-wait a minute! I uh um….you see-"

"Hear that Rin? Not even _he_ wants you. Now you're coming home!" Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's arm.

"Hey now!" Kenshin said. "I didn't say that! And Rin is staying here." Kenshin grabbed Rin's other arm.

"Yeah!" Rin said, pulling her arm back from Sesshoumaru. Before he could reach to grab it again, Rin…um….well……let's just say she kicked him were the sun don't shine.;

"C'mon!" Rin took Kenshin's arm and ran for the doorway, jumping over poor Sesshoumaru on there way out. After running for what seemed like hours they ended up in a field with wild poppies growing everywhere.

"I huff can't believe huff you actually huff did that! huff huff That was huff amazing!huff" Kenshin said.

"huff If you don't huff shut up huff I'll do it huff to you!" Rin said, smiling at Kenshin.

"Uh…..heh…heh…gulp"

Back with our poor Sesshy

"It……hurts…so…bad…..sob…I want Naraki! Waaahhh! WAAAAAH!" Poor Sesshy whined.

At the castle

"I get the feeling my poor baby is crying again……Oh well! Probably just my imagination!"

Hey guys! Soooo that's the 2nd chapter!

ms.uniqueful- Hee Hee! Thank yahs!

MOMMAKOGA- Sowwy Mommma! Needed a character'

FallenCrimsionAngel- Aww Papa Sesshy and Naraku are sooo cute together

Little-Cloud- Ooo yah! A treat! Don't worry I'll try and finish both of them! Thanks Momma!


	3. Poor Inu

Rin's-get-back-a-sesshy-but-probably-won't-work-just-like-the-get-back-at-koga-one.

Disclamie: me no own yesh?

Some quick things before we start! Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru no brothers. Makes the story more fun! Inuyasha is a girl! Makes story not totally gross! XxshuddersxX And Rin is 16.

Ch. 2: The third installment!

With Rin and Sir Ken

"JAAAKKKKOOOOOOTSU! WAIT FOR ME HONEY!" An unknown voice yelled from the woods.

"Hmm?" Kenshin looked at the forest.

"Wonder what that is…." Rin said.

"GET THE FREAK A WAY FROM ME DOG-BREATH!"

The two figures emerged at last from the trees. One had on a red yukata with silver hair. The other had on a purple yukata with green leaves on it and black hair.

"Jaki-baby you don't mean that! Please!" The silver haired one said.

"Don't 'Jaki-baby' me! I saw you making out with the monk!" The black haired one retorted.

"Ah! He came onto me! You understand! Don't you?" The silver one gave the uber-cutie-wootie puppy dog eyes. In the mean time Rin and Kenshin were enjoying the show!

"…..Aww c'ere baby! I wove you snoopy-woopy!" The black haired one said.

"Not as much as I wove you, my wittle Pooh Bear!" The silver hair one responded. The couple began to Eskimo kiss.

"Not as much as-"

"AHEM." Kenshin said, his face a healthy tomato red.

"Oh wow, I didn't know you guys were here! Oh hey Kenshin!" The silver on gave a wink, oblivious to the black haired one.

"Oh hey! Hi Kenshin! Who's this? New Girlfriend?" The black haired one asked.

"Oh…Jakotsu…ah…um…..this….is….um…….it's……like-"(A/N: If you haven't noticed Kenshin stutters when he's embarrassed:))

"I'm Rin! And we're just friends!" Rin stuck out her hand and smiled. Jakotsu pulled her in and stuck his face right in hers.

"That's a shame. She's cute." He let her go. "Cute, but not my type."

"Eh heh….W-what were you guys yelling about?" Kenshin asked, face still red.

"Oh _that._ Miroku and Inuyasha," Jakotsu gestured to the silver-haired one. Inuyasha blew a kiss to Kenshin behind Jakotsu's back. Kenshin turned brighter red." Were macking and I caught them…..but were fine now!" Jakotsu ended happily.

"Yup! So how bout we got eat at your house Kenshin? Hmmm?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh um…..we…uh…..can't….do….that….you…..see….theres this guy…uh…Sesshoumaru-"

"SESSHOUMARU! THE **_HOTTIE_** OF THE WESTERN LANDS! WE HAVE TO GO!" Inuyasha shrieked like a fan girl.

"Well he's kind of……not moving right now…no we'd uh rather not go back…"Rin said.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well you can come eat with us!" Inuyasha said.

"Yah, this way!" Jakotsu added.

Back with Sesshoumaru after a fit of tears

"Ugh..." Sesshoumaru got up from the floor, making his way to the doorway. He stepped out into the sun and began to sniff the air. A little girl and her mother walked past.

"Lookie Momma! That man thinks he's a doggie!" The little girl laughed. Sesshoumaru stopped sniffing and gave her an ice cold stare.

"C'mon doggie! Do a trick! C'mon! I'll give yah a treat!" The little girl continued. Sesshoumaru began to growl.

"Wow, he really does think he's a dog……"The mother stopped. Sesshoumaru's animal instincts kicked in and he began to bark.

"C-c'mon sweetie, the doggie man might have rabies…"The mother pulled her daughter away.

"Ugh humans…." Sesshoumaru said as he began to walk towards Rin's scent.

Back at Inuyasha and Jakotsu's camp

"Hey guys were back! And look he we found!" Inuyasha called.

"Well you're certainly in a better mood!" A girl a green school uniform looked up." Oh hi Kenshin! Are you hungry? I made plenty!" The girl said hopefully.

"Good cause we brought two extra people for you to feed Kagome!" Jakotsu said sitting down around a pot hanging over the fire.

"Hmmm? Two?" Kagome looked behind Kenshin. Her face grew unhappy. "Who's she? Kenshin's girl?"

"No….you…..see-" Rin cut him off before he could go much further.

"We're just friends. I'm Rin"

"Kagome." Two others walked into camp. A boy and girl. The girl was wearing a pink and green kimono. The boy was wearing a purple robe.

"Kagomeeee! I'm starved! Oh!" The man stopped and turned to Rin.

"And who is this?"

"That's Rin, Kenshin's girl." Kagome stated.

"Ah!-" Rin tried to speak.

"Really? He's a lucky guy!" The man said, putting his arms around Rin's shoulders. "If ever get tired of him let me know! He gave Rin a wink.

"Don't you dare try anything Miroku!" The girl who had just entered said.

"I wasn't Sango! Honest!" Miroku pleaded.

"Uh huh." Sango said. "Well whatever let's eat!"

"Wait." Inuyasha said. "Do you smell that?"

"Uh no, we aren't all part dog you know!" Kagome said.

"It smells like….SESSHOUMARU!"

Hee Hee:)End of Ch. 3! Didja like it? Inu's gonna kill me!O.o

Review please! Thanks! And stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
